metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Paz Ortega Andrade
Paz Ortega Andrade, also known as Pacifica Ocean, was a Cipher agent who infiltrated the Militaires Sans Frontières during the 1974 Peace Walker Incident. Biography Early life Pacifica Ocean was raised in the United States from a very young age.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Data Files > Paz's Diary > Entry #3 Paz: Today, Amanda and I taught Cécile how to make gallo pinto. ... It is well-known throughout Central America, not just in Costa Rica ... But I was raised in the States from a very young age and can hardly even remember my mother's gallo pinto. She was taken in by the secretive Cipher organization after becoming an orphan, and felt that she owed them her life. However, her loyalty was partially born out of fear, as she believed that disobeying Cipher's would result in "a fate far worse than death." She was eventually trained to become a triple agent for the organization, later operating within both the CIA and the KGB. With Cipher's resources, Pacifica adopted the identity of "Paz Ortega Andrade" (the name Paz meaning "Peace" in Spanish), a 16-year-old''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing File > Miller > Clients > Paz '''Naked Snake (Big Boss):' Why did she came all the way from Colombia // 'Kazuhira Miller: ...She's only 16! she's just a kid. Costa Rican high school student who cherished peace and was studying the nation's Peace Constitution, under the guidance of Ramón Gálvez Mena, a professor at the yet-to-be-sanctioned United Nations University for Peace. In reality, Gálvez was a fellow agent of the KGB, with whom Pacifica was ostensibly serving the Latin American interests of the Soviet Union. Similar to her true past, "Paz" was also an orphan, whose mother had died when she was still very young, and had lost her grandparents during the Costa Rican Civil War, influencing her supposed passionate hatred of war. In 1974, "Paz Ortega Andrade" was held captive by the Peace Sentinels after she had stumbled upon a supply port facility north of Puerto Limon, while "searching for a lost friend." She later found out that her friend had also been captured, due to accidentally recording a conversation of The Boss AI on her Walkman while bird watching. Paz was eventually able to escape, although her friend did not make it out in the process. After she had shown Gálvez the tape, along with cuts apparently inflicted on her during captivity, she and the professor entreated the Militaires Sans Frontières and asked Naked Snake (Big Boss) and Kazuhira Miller to eliminate the armed force and restore peace to the nation. While MSF were conducting their missions, Paz hid out at Ciudad Colon, a school where Gálvez told her she could stay until the conflict had settled down. Kaz also rigged Snake's radio to allow contact with her while Paz herself was allowed by Galvez to utilize his radio in his room to contact the group. Paz was later recaptured by Peace Sentinel leader Hot Coldman and was taken to a U.S. missile base in Nicaragua, where she was placed in a cell. She was later relocated to the control room where Coldman intended to launch a nuclear strike on MSF's Mother Base, via the unmanned Peace Walker weapon. Before he could do so, Professor Gálvez (in reality, a KGB spy name Vladimir Zadornov) stormed the facility with a squad of Soviet troops, betraying Coldman, with whom he had secretly been in league. Zadornov planned to have Peace Walker instead launch into Cuba to ruin America's reputation, and attempted to convince Paz to shoot Coldman with his Makarov PMM. However, despite her hatred of Coldman for what he had done to her, she simply could not shoot him. Zadornov commented that she was indeed "a true child of peace," before pulling the trigger himself. Paz was soon rescued by the MSF and their Sandinista allies, while Zadornov and a dying Coldman were taken into their custody. Paz later broke down into tears onboard Kaz's MSF chopper due to the intense events of the mission, with Kaz lecturing her that she shouldn't pick up a weapon unless she knew how to use it, as aiming a gun itself didn't make it a deterrent. Paz calmed down enough to thank the MSF for completing their mission. However, Coldman had successfully reinitiated Peace Walker's launch on his deathbed, forcing the MSF to destroy Peace Walker directly in a final battle to prevent all out nuclear war. After the fiasco, Paz returned to Costa Rica briefly, but ended up returning to Mother Base due to the fact that she couldn't attend school as Gálvez, who had funded her schooling, had been arrested by the MSF as well as due to the KGB's involvement in paying for her tuition. When Kaz brought this up to Big Boss, Big Boss agreed, although under the condition that Kaz watch over Paz as he felt it wouldn't be easy for her to adjust to the current environment.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: Got a sec, Snake? // Naked Snake (Big Boss): What's up? // Miller: It's about Paz. You know, she doesn't have any family. She got a scholarship thanks to Zadornov, and was living at the dorms... But he was KGB. All signs are her scholarship came from the KGB, too. Even if they let him go, she's not going to be seeing any more money. // Snake: It wouldn't have been much anyway. // Miller: So I was wandering, what about letting her stay here a while? // Snake: What does she think? // Miller: She says she wants to help out. It would only be temporary. She's still in shock. Right now, no one understands her better than we do. // Snake: OK. But Kaz, don't take your eyes off her. // Miller: What do you mean? // Snake: It won't be easy getting used to this kind of life. // Miller: I know, Snake. I'm not trying to turn her into one of us. You should talk to her yourself later. // Snake: OK. In addition, while on Mother Base, Paz also suggested to Big Boss that he supply her with a job, and suggested that he make her a cook, citing her decent cooking skills, as well as making Costa Rican recipes when she was used to the job. During her time with MSF following the fiasco, Paz adopted a pet cat, which she named "Nuke." She also briefly participated in a soccer match and went fishing with Chico and some of the mercenaries. She also briefly came down with an illness while onboard Mother Base, with Miller and Strangelove trying to help her recover (although she drove them off due to Miller trying to demonstrate how to use suppositories as well as Strangelove trying to put an "Indian miracle cure" on Paz's chest, respectively). While she continued to play the role of an innocent student of peace, she secretly helped Zadornov to escape Mother Base's brig on multiple occasions, one of which involved luring a guard away by having him taste some of the food that she, Cécile, and Amanda cooked in the Mess Hall.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: Umm... Snake? // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Don't tell me... Zadornov? // 'Miller: Bingo. The guard left his post and the dude was gone when he got back. // Snake: Sounds like the guard needs a guard. // Miller: He was off with the girls. Paz invited him to try some of their cooking. He says he loved every second of it.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Data Files > Paz's Diary > Entry #3 However, Paz came to realize that being with the MSF seemed more peaceful in her life, implying that she might have started respecting it, although she knew it wouldn't last much longer. She considered lying to Cipher about the progress of the modifications to Metal Gear ZEKE in order to enjoy "Peace Day," but another Cipher affiliate (whom Paz believed was an undercover agent) revealed her completion of the modifications before she had the chance. Chico also discovered her working on ZEKE, so she was forced to enact her plan. After Big Boss killed Zadornov in self defense following the latter's final escape attempt, Pacifica hijacked Metal Gear ZEKE, much to the surprise of Big Boss and Miller. After explaining the history of Big Boss and Zero after The Boss's death and continuously referring to Cipher's plans to ultimately control weapons and humanity, she requested that Big Boss rejoin Cipher, or rather, obey the will of Cipher, promising to let him keep command of Militaires Sans Frontières as their deterrent until their new world order was in place. When Big Boss refused, however, Pacifica decided to do the other aspect of her orders: Pacifica had set the coordinates of ZEKE's launch strike towards the East Coast of the United States in an attempt to frame Big Boss and the Militaires Sans Frontières in being an extremist cult, forcing Big Boss to fight and defeat Pacifica and ZEKE. After declaring to Big Boss that his path is to experience fleeting peace, where people will use him, abuse him, then throw him away as if a cancer to society, Pacifica's body was thrown into the ocean from the force of ZEKE's explosion, with Big Boss only expressing remorse and pity for Paz as she fell. Following Pacifica's defeat, Snake told Chico that he had some doubts as to whether she had indeed died, due to her ejection from ZEKE's cockpit, and the fact that had still been in her scuba gear when she landed in the ocean. Ground Zeroes True to Big Boss's suspicions, Paz had indeed survived, and was rescued by a Belizean fisherman. However, because of her ties to Cipher, the Cipher organization had turned on her, and kept her prisoner at Camp Omega, located at the southernmost tip of Cuba with the intention of interrogating her, believing that she had been compromised. Ten days after her incarceration, Big Boss, learning of Paz's survival, as well as her being the only viable link to Cipher, had infiltrated the base to rescue her, as well as Chico, who was captured under undisclosed circumstances. As the location of Camp Omega is politically sensitive, Big Boss had to infiltrate alone. According to the XOF leader who was speaking with Chico, he had seen to Paz's (supposedly) painless demise to force Chico to participate in a Trojan Horse operation. Personality and traits As Paz, the woman known as Pacifica Ocean behaved in an innocent manner, and acted as a genuine lover and believer of the concept of peace. Secretly, however, she harbored no real belief in peace, due to man's violent nature. Her true nature was significantly insane, once admitting that she wanted to hurt people when hijacking ZEKE and unveiling her true allegiance to Cipher. It is implied that this insanity stemmed from fear of her bosses at Cipher subjecting her to a "fate worse than death" should she either fail or otherwise disobey her mission directives, as well as despair that her attempt at delaying her mission was exposed to Cipher. She was trained in deep-sea scuba diving, presumably so she'd escape from Mother Base upon succeeding her mission. It was largely because of this that she ended up surviving her battle with Big Boss, something that Big Boss also suspected. She also may have been proficient with firearms, as Chico described her as being "armed" when he accidentially stumbled upon her attempt at sabotaging ZEKE. In addition, she's also skilled at engineering and mechanic-related things, having single-handedly modified ZEKE to be pilotable and even going as far as to lock out the Mother Base control computer to prevent the Mother Base staff from shutting it down, although she kept it secret from the Mother Base staff until she hi-jacked ZEKE. Name Pacifica Ocean is a pun of the name "Pacific Ocean," the largest of the Earth's oceanic divisions. Pacific itself is derived from pax, which is Latin for "peace." The Latin word eventually became the Spanish word paz. Behind the scenes Character Paz's English voice actress (Tara Strong) also voiced Elisa and Ursula in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. Coincidentally, Zadornov (Paz's partner) is voiced by Steven Blum, who also voiced Elisa and Ursula's accomplice in Portable Ops, and both characters end up fighting Big Boss while inside a Metal Gear. Paz's facial model bears a resemblance to Rikku from Final Fantasy X, a character who was also voiced by Strong. Coincidentially, Rikku will occassionally say the game over line from the Metal Gear series in Final Fantasy X-2 if facing the Recoil enemy or similar enemies. Although Paz herself was a Cipher agent, her choice of words when revealing her true self (ie, referring to Cipher as being "our leaders") left it ambiguous as to whether her co-conspirator, Zadornov, was a Cipher agent like herself, or whether she had simply used Zadornov via their common affiliation with the KGB. Paz's character song, "Koi no Yokushiryoku," is included on the "Heavens Divide" single. Kojima Productions broadcast it on air in Hideochannel Radio on February 18, 2010. According to conceptual storyboards included in the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Official Art Works book, Paz and Zadornov were intended to be directly involved in Peace Walker's development, and they were to talk in a room while Big Boss was listening in from an adjoining window (mirroring how Solid Snake eavesdrops on Liquid Snake and Revolver Ocelot in the climax of Metal Gear Solid) before Big Boss ends up being caught and surrounded by Hot Coldman and his Peace Sentinels. In addition, Paz was also intended to shoot Zadornov in the head before proceeding to hijack ZEKE. Likewise, various character concept designs for Paz revealed that she had various designs that were ultimately not included in the game, including a gray version of her dress with a badge-like emblem and a green mini-tie that is presumably her high school uniform, as well as her underwear model with her wearing a H-Chest Harness on her person, either implying that she was originally considered to be fought in-person in addition to fighting her while she was piloting ZEKE, or a reference to Chico's claim about her being armed when stating he couldn't stop her in one of the briefing tapes. The design used in the game was also not her final design, with two other elected designs being her with longer dress, shorter boots, a combat harness, and gloves, and a radically different design depicting her with short hair (similar in hair-style to Para-Medic) and long pants with suspenders. Also, one of the concept arts also implied that, in addition to being accompanied by Zadornov, Paz would have also been accompanied by a bespectacled woman wearing pants with suspenders when requesting that Snake participate in their mission in Costa Rica. Paz's hijacking of Metal Gear ZEKE mirrors Liquid Snake's use of Metal Gear REX, with both being semi-clothed while in the mech's cockpit. Additionally, Paz claims that she is "taking it back," similar to Revolver Ocelot during the theft of Metal Gear RAY, as well as sharing similar affiliations with him. In addition, her exposition of the real, real nature of the events of the incident, and later forcing Big Boss to fight, is reminiscient to the head AI's actions to Raiden nearing the end of Metal Gear Solid 2. Paz was briefly referenced in the story hints for the upcoming game Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes. Her hinted-at survival in Peace Walker was later confirmed in the trailer and demo shown at PAX, where she alongside Chico was captured and detained at Camp Omega, with Big Boss infiltrating the facility himself to rescue them. Mother Base Staff Paz is a unique staff member at Mother Base, available after completing Chapter 4. She asks Snake to let help at Mother Base as she has nowhere else to go. Her skill ("Home Cooking") increases morale of all MSF staff when she is assigned to the Mess Hall Team. Her job is High School Student. *Life: 3000 *Psyche: 7000 *GMP: 4500 *Combat Unit: '-' **Shoot: - **Reload: - **Throw: - **Place: - **Walk Speed: - **Run Speed: - **Fight: - **Defense: - *R&D Team: D '''(Note, sometimes it appears as a "-") *Mess Hall Team: '''A *Medical Team: B''' *Intel Team: '''A Even after Big Boss defeats her in the fight against ZEKE, for gameplay purposes, Paz remains as a soldier in MSF and her credentials/bio can still be viewed under the personnel section of the Mother Base menu. The "Date with Paz" mission as well as the ZEKE boss fight mission also remains playable. Paz's Diary The AI Weapons in Extra Ops have Paz's Diary tapes in their pods, much like how they had Strangelove's Memories tapes in Main Ops. The only difference in finding them is that they're in a different spot than in Main Ops. Pupa type II: between B & C, Pupa Custom: between C & D, Chrysalis type II: between C & D, Chrysalis Custom: between D & A, Cocoon type II: between D & A, Cocoon Custom: between A & B, Peace Walker type II: between A & B, Peace Walker Custom: between B & C. These tapes can't be viewed until you complete the ZEKE battle in Main Ops. It is also to be noted that these tapes are the only ones where one of the characters actually reacts to their presence inside the AI pod (Kazuhira Miller, when a tape is retrieved from the AI pod, will say "Hm? What's a tape doing in there?"). The tapes cover her stay at Mother Base from her point of view, as well as elaborate a bit on her and Ciphers' plans as well as her motivations for attempting to hijack ZEKE. Listening to all of the tapes in Paz's Diary also results in another briefing tape with Chico being unlocked, regarding Paz's questionable survival and deducing the reason why Paz delayed trying to attack Big Boss despite being loyal to Cipher. Date Paz After the events of Chapter 4, an Extra Ops mission (67th overall) called "Date with Paz" is unlocked. Due to the humorous nature of the mission, along with Paz declaring twice in her diary that "she has no interest in that man,"Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Library > Data Files > Paz's Diary > Entry #3 Paz: It was harmless enough until, to my irritation, she began pestering me whether there was anybody I "liked." "Not right now," I said, trying to dodge the question. But she pressed on. "It's Snake, isn't it?" I gritted my teeth and played it coy: "Maybe." Cécile nodded and giggled, "He's pretty sexy, isn't he?" What a ditz. It's all I can manage to just survive. The thought of romance has never once crossed my mind. I've no interest in that kind of man. ... Snake enjoyed it, too... Let me make this absolutely clear: I have no interest in that man. not all aspects are likely to be canon. In the mission, Snake is the only playable character. The context of the mission requires that the player use the CO-OPs COMM to "talk" to her. Depending on the phrases spoken and their appropriateness, her affinity will either be bolstered (shown by a speech bubble with a red heart), will be skeptical at the remark (look confused), or her affinity will be lowered (depicted with a blue heart with a tear on it). Also, overuse of the phrases will eventually lead to the affinity being lowered. To end the mission, use a Love Box, or any Cardboard box, and equip it. Paz will then ask "room for one more?" and enter, with it shaking and Paz giggling. In addition, the ending rank will depend on the current height of the affinity meter. In addition, Paz will react by moving around, causing her skirt to sway, if the player uses the camera on her. Playing Koi no Yokushiryoku on the Walkman will also have Paz dance. Paz will react if the player places a magazine near her. A certain CO-OPs COMM Battle Cry effect ("Time to say 'Good Night!!!'") will also have Paz fall asleep. Doing this will also allow the player the opportunity to search her to find a design spec relating to the Psyche Recovery variation of the EZ gun. In addition, if the player uses the Codec while doing this, the rest of the main characters will call Snake. If the player uses either the Naked Camo or the Swim Trunks for the Date with Paz mission, Paz will run away (and in the case of the Naked Camo, make a remark before doing so). Using CQC is not advised, as it will then turn into a grope, causing Paz to slap Snake in the face and cause her affinity to go down (although if the player grabs her from behind while she is in her underwear in replays of the mission after achieving an S-rank, they can perform CQC and also interrogate her). In addition, attacking Paz even once ends with an automatic mission failure (which is depicted with Paz storming away, and Snake, during the game over sequence, attempting to apologize to Paz in the Game Over style). Causing her affinity to deplete completely also results in a mission failure. When the affinity meter is filled, Paz will start jumping up and down. S-ranking the mission will land the player with Amanda's outfit as a usable uniform, and in addition, will result in Paz wearing only her underwear in subsequent replays of the mission. Gallery File:Paz.jpg|PSP wallpaper fom Piece Walker, featuring Paz. File:paz portrait.jpg|Paz artwork used on the cover of Koi no Yokushiryoku. File:110628234626.jpg|Paz dancing to Snake's Walkman. File:110215163421.JPG|Close-up of Paz Ortega Andrade. File:100323182655361 - Copy.png|Paz making a love symbol. File:110215162821.JPG|A scantily clad Paz Ortega Andrade. File:110129161005.JPG|A scantily clad Paz Ortega Andrade. 100709161418.JPG|Close up on Paz's bikini. Note the peace sign shapes. 500x 735cc3e1.jpg|The result of Paz's high affinity. !BsG!P0QEWk~$(KGrHqUH-CcEvFBItW2KBL2em0hWJg~~ 35.jpg|Paz on a limited edition Mountain Dew can. Mgspw-paz grain.jpg ThumbnailCAI5J5ST.jpg|Paz's model viewer, upon gaining an S-rank/gaining the bikini top, front. ThumbnailCALQEV1H.jpg|Paz's model viewer, upon gaining an S-rank/gaining the bikini top, back. Paz Ortega Andrade artwork in bonus art packet 001.jpg|Paz Ortega Andrade artwork in promotional art booklet. Notes and references Category:Game Boss Category:Final Boss Category:Patriots